Ride Out the Wave
by bb315
Summary: Puckleberry! Based off the Kings of Leon song "The Face." Puck and Rachel are at the height of stardom: Rachel, a platinum selling recording artist and Puck, guitarist for country music's biggest star. Rachel hopes that their reconnection after 5 years will grow into a true friendship, but will it actually be something more?
1. Chapter 1

**Back again! Hopefully this will be a short fic to get out quickly so I can resume my life. But it just knocked at my mind and I had to get it out :) Hope you enjoy! Inspired by the Kings of Leon song, "The Face"**

* * *

Who would have known that two kids from Lima, OH would make it big? Be famous. Shoot, just making it out of Ohio was impressive. But they were bonafide stars.

Well, Rachel wasn't a surprise. She'd had the star quality for the longest. Even though she was annoying as hell in high school, her singing made up for it. And then she went to New York and became hot and awesome and borderline normal. Oh yeah, and a Broadway superstar.

The second famous person should have been anyone else. Honestly, Puck was pretty sure the rest of his generation of Gleeks were more talented and capable than he was. But somehow, fame hit him too.

He'd had that unfortunate 6-month period where he thought that coming back to Lima would be a legit idea. California was too far for him. Too different. Too superficial. But Lima was too stuffy. Too slow. Too close to loads of things he wanted to forget.

So somehow, he ended up in Tennessee. He'd been applying for random jobs anywhere east or south of Ohio. And then he saw something that caught his eye. On-site maintenance at a hotel. So that meant he'd live there. He'd be able to save money because he wasn't paying rent. And what the hell– he had nothing to lose for trying, right?

He drove the 6 hours down to Nashville, and applied, and got the job. But that only lasted for so long.

One night he was in the lobby, flirting with this chick at the front desk. She'd been playing hard to get for the past month, but tonight he brought out the big guns–his guitar. He planned to sing her panties right off. Besides this one guy with his laptop, the lobby was clear. Puck began to strum away and Molly giggled. He didn't even get to bust out his freestyle song before the dude with the laptop walked up and stood in front of him.

"Who are you?" The dude asked. Puck stopped playing and swung his guitar to the side.

"What?" He asked, ready to puff up and get badass if needed. The guy pulled out his wallet and handed Puck a card.

_Archibald Harvey. Entertainment Manager. _

"Ok and?" Puck asked.

"I'm Archie. Tell me you aren't managed and this is my lucky night."

"My manager's off for the night. Look, if you've got to complain about the noise I'll just stop. No need to snitch." Puck said. Archie shook his head.

"I want to be your manager. Manage your guitar skills. Let me hear something else."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Does it look like I'm playing right now?" Actually no. Archie looked intense... a little ravenous. Puck instinctively took a step back from the man, swung his guitar back to the right position, and played something he came up with years ago. His best song. Untitled for now.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Puck."

"A real name?"

"Noah. Noah Puckerman. Look, what's his about? You want to manage me? I'm no star singer, I just play ok."

"You play awesome and I know of a certain superstar county singer that's looking for a band." Archie said.

"Tell me more." Puck said, even if his stomach turned at the thought of country music. But hell, he'd came right to the center of country by moving to Nashville.

"Trent Stevens. I figure you've heard of him."

Hell yeah, Puck had. Trent Stevens was only like the Justin Timberlake of country, or some other equally impressive solo singer. But he played it cool.

"Yeah, what's he got to do with anything?"

"He needs a guitar player to record with him for this CD. Go on tour with him. Be in his band." Archie said.

"And I'm good enough? To play for Trent Stevens?" Puck asked.

"I think so. And I think he will too."

One crazy jam session with Trent the next day sealed the deal.

The first night of Trent's headliner tour was awesome. Puck had never felt a rush from performing before like he did that night. Even if he was just the badass guitar player.

Coincidentally, Puck's first night with Trent on tour was Rachel's first night on Broadway. They both kicked ass.

And that's the story of how they became famous.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five Years Later**_

"Hey Jen? Can you get me two tickets for that Trent Stevens concert?" Rachel called out. She was sitting in her music room, trying to write her next big hit.

What a difference five years made. After her first Broadway performance, Rachel Berry blew up. And then came the show soundtrack that number one on iTunes for months. Then came the solo record deal. Then came the tour and the platinum record sales.

And for the first time since that first night on the Broadway stage, Rachel Berry had a little downtime.

Jen, her assistant/publicist, came into her music room.

"Two tickets to Trent Stevens? _The country singer?_" Jen asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Isaac hates country."

"That's why you're going with me, Jennifer." Rachel said.

Trent Stevens was playing at the Madison Square Garden in a few weeks. Rachel had been anxious to see one of his shows live for the longest so she could finally witness Noah Puckerman in person! Puck was just as famous as Trent was now. Even though he was still apart of Trent's band, Puck made his own headlines now. The way he played, the way he moved with the guitar–if the women weren't flocking to see Trent, they were there to see Puck.

Rachel had heard of Puck's success and tried to keep up with him via the gossip columns. She couldn't dare read about herself, but she liked to keep tabs on him sometimes. He was still a playboy and an asshole to the paparazzi, but Rachel was proud to see that he'd also been charitable. He donated instruments and money to the glee club back in Lima. Schue and Finn, the dynamic duo, appreciated that, Rachel had heard.

"Does this have to do with your crush on Noah Puckerman? I know you follow him in the magazines."

"Jennifer, get real. Puckerman and I went to high school together. He's going to practically be in my backyard, so I need to go congratulate him on his success."

"High school? You're shitting me. When the hell were you going to spill this? Can you please introduce me? I am available for one-night stands and random hookups when he's in the city."

"And this is why you didn't know until now. But 'random hookups when he's in the city,' I like that line. Get us good seats and backstage passes." Rachel said, scribbling away in her notepad. Jennifer knew it was her to cue to exit and she shut the door behind her.

Rachel thought she had something, but as quickly as it came, she lost it. Her phone alerted her to a new text message from Isaac. He'd be in New York next week and wanted to see her.

Rachel didn't really know what she and Isaac were doing. The tabloids seemed to think that she and the A-list actor were engaged, or that she was pregnant by him, or that they were secretly married. They were just friends. He'd taken her on a few dates, but it's not like she slept with him. Yet, at least. There was only so long you could deny a gorgeous man like Isaac Hunter.

She couldn't quite make out his intentions. Her past relationships fueled her first album, mainly the fiasco with Brody and then the attempt to reconnect with Finn. Parting from Finn was even harder the second time around, because their lives were now so different and there was really no hope for them in the future. Her smash hit "Miss You Already" was inspired by their break up.

She wrote from what she knew and what she felt, but she was not going to be the next Taylor Swift. Whatever this thing with Isaac was, Rachel planned to keep it light and out of her songs.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, nice of you to join us." Trent said bitterly. Puck did feel bad for being late, but it was so hard for him to roll out of the comfortable bed after a wild night with–who knew her name at this point.

"T, sorry. No excuse." Puck said.

That first jam session five years ago was the start of something great between the two guys. Celebrity bromances didn't get tighter than the one between Trent and Puck. Puck knew he owed it all to Trent and Archie for making him something. Trent felt the same way about Puck. Even though he didn't sing during the shows, Puck performed just as hard as Trent did. The ladies loved how intimate Puck got with his guitar in hand–the deep concentration and look of sheer ecstasy on his face while playing. Puck often had a solo part of the show, when he could wow the gals and impress the guys. Their performance chemistry was unprecedented.

"Let's just get started. The Gardens is in a few weeks." Trent said, giving Puck one last stank eye. Only time the chemistry was thrown off was when Puck was late.

Puck knew Trent was being all uppity about rehearsals because MSG the first stop on his second tour. The Gardens was a huge venue and tickets had sold out within minutes. This was a pretty big fucking deal. Trent Stevens was _this_ close to being an international country star.

This particular rehearsal was especially grueling. Trent kept starting the songs over and over, messing up, and just screwing up the flow for everyone.

"Take five." Puck called. Normally Trent would have bitched him out for stepping out of his place, but today he looked grateful.

"You wanna spit out what's going on?" Puck asked him.

"I'm just too wound up. They're calling me 'The Face of Country Music.' That's intense."

"Yeah, you are the face and I'm the body of country music." Puck said, flexing his muscles. "This tour is gonna be awesome dude. Stop reading those articles and shit."

"You know Eli emailed me this morning and said Rachel Berry's assistant called for VIP tickets and backstage passes. I can't believe she's coming to my show. Maybe I should take her for drinks afterwards?" Trent asked.

"Isn't she dating that dude from that movie?" Puck rarely picked up any celebrity gossip, mainly because the articles were bullshit. But his ma liked to keep him abreast of what they were saying about him and what was going on with Rachel.

"Dude she's gorgeous, but I'm much more interested in recording with her. I want you to introduce the idea to her. "

"Yeah except we haven't spoken in the last 5 years. But what the hell, I'll see what I can do. Now can we get this rehearsal started for real this time?"

Sometimes, Trent got like this. And all it too was a pep talk from Puck to clear his mind. Trent was a good guy and raised with morals and values and shit. The fame still freaked him out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rachel could see why women were mesmerized. Puck was always hot. But the way he played his guitar was such a turn on. Sweat dripping off of him, eyes closed in ecstasy during his solos–Rachel had to practically hold Jen back from running on stage.

Rachel spent all day listening to Trent's latest CD so she'd recognize his songs. She also didn't want to meet him and not have any specific complement about his music. Of course, she'd heard his singles and could talk about those, but she wanted to be genuine. Well, as genuine as she could get from one day of listening.

"Y'all, I've never done this before. But I keep looking at this beautiful woman in the audience and I'm a huge fan. Give it up for Miss Rachel Berry!" Trent said. She was caught totally off-guard as her face showed up on the stadium screens. She found where the camera was and gave a smile and a wave, praying the attention would be off her soon.

Puck ran over to the mic, looking straight at her.

"Sup, Berry?" The crowd roared at the sound of his voice.

"A little Trent Stevens tour trivia. Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry went to grade school together. Tonight's like a high school reunion for them after the show. Now are y'all ready for some more?" Trent yelled. And just like that, the embarrassing interlude was over and it was back to the music. Jen poked Rachel in the side and winked.

"'Sup, Berry?'" Jen yelled at Rachel over the music. She rolled her eyes, just imagining that being the headline of every gossip story the next day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the show, Puck and the rest of the band recapped in Trent's dressing room. The energy was high after an incredible show. Puck had nearly forgotten about Rachel until Eli, Trent's tour manager, came knocking.

"Rachel Berry is outside."

"Send her in!" Trent called. Puck felt a little nervous. At least he thought that's how the emotion started. He wasn't sure what he was feeling once she walked in the room. A blazer, cropped vintage tee, jeans, and heels. She looked so dressed down compared to her usually trendier looks, but still really, really hot.

"I think I'm starstruck. Nice to meet you." Trent said, hopping up to hug her.

"Not as much as I am in the presence of country music's superstar! It's such a pleasure to meet you!" Rachel exclaimed. Trent introduced everyone in the room.

"And I think you know this scoundrel." Trent said.

"Noah Puckerman. I can't believe it's taken so long for us to reconnect." Rachel said, meeting him halfway for a hug.

"I've been busy getting Trent even more famous. What's your excuse?" He asked. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Still an asshole. But you can play the hell out of a guitar." Rachel said. Puck knew an admirer when he saw one. Rachel Berry dug his moves. He just winked at her.

"Why don't we go get some food and drinks, or something? Not like we have an early day tomorrow, right guys?" Trent suggested.

"Absolutely. Jen, make reservations for us at Bradley's."

"Done." Jen said and left the room.

"I actually have a car waiting on me out back. If you guys want to join–"

"He's got a ritualistic thing to do. I'll ride you though." If Rachel caught Puck's intentional slip, she didn't show it. She and Puck said their "see you in few a minutes" and then followed Jen towards the exit.

"Noah Puckerman. I am so stunned right now. Hanging out with the coolest guitar player in America."

"No way. Coolest guitar player in the world." Puck corrected. Rachel linked arms with him as she laughed genuinely.

"Still a cocky bastard."

"You're still a controlling diva. Trent was back there trying to make the plans tonight. Then you have your assistant call up Bradley Cooper, whom apparently you know on a first name basis."

"Sounds like you're jealous." Rachel said.

"Fuck yeah I'm jealous." Puck said.

"So are you hear an extra day? I have a meeting tomorrow morning but in the afternoon I am spending it with you. We are going to catch up before you leave New York and another 5 years passes."

"Meaning you can't get enough of me. Feelings mutual, Miss Berry. You have turned out marvelously. I'd be honored to share my presence with you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh, so you guys are awesome. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. It's always good to have an outlet and know that someone reads this stuff and likes it! :) Here's part one of a Sunday 2-fer. Chapter 4 should be up soon after. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel could only blame herself. When had it ever been smart to blindly follow Noah Puckerman's lead? _Never_. So why did she assume things had changed?

Dinner at Bradley's was amazing. Rachel really enjoyed hanging out with Trent, Puck, and the rest of the band. Trent asked Rachel to sing with him on his next CD and she graciously agreed. She wasn't the biggest fan of country music, but it didn't matter. Rachel was a fan of talent, and Trent Stevens had it. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help to think of huge genre crossover possibilities for both of them.

It was pushing 3 a.m. when they left the restaurant and then Puck had the idea to go to an actual club. Rachel had enough drinks to agree, even after Trent and the rest of the guys said they were turning in.

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up the next morning.

"Oh God!" Rachel groaned. She could feel the makeup still on her face. She was in last night's t-shirt and panties.

"How did I get home?" Rachel asked herself. She sat up and was relieved to find her phone next to her. She was not relieved to find 30 missed calls from Jen. This was bad. She called her back immediately.

"Are you up now, princess? I rescheduled your meeting for a dinner meeting tonight." Jen answered. Rachel had completely forgotten about her fragrance meeting. She wished Jen would cancel it altogether. Did the world really need a Rachel Berry perfume?

"Is Puck still there? It took everything in me not to take advantage of him on the couch when I came to check on the state of things."

"Excuse me? Noah is here? Well, it can't get worse than that."

"Sure it can. After you made kissy faces at the paps, along with several peace sign poses–_I mean, did you become Paris Hilton?_– there are photos of you and Puck getting in the same car and that car pulling into your condo's parking garage."

"Is there any more? Just lay it on me."

"Gossip sites are still waiting on him to emerge from your place, but that's all."

"Whyyyyyy!" Rachel wailed.

"This will blow over. You guys obviously didn't do anything, so you'll feel at ease knowing the truth. Besides, no press is bad press. I'm going to work from home today, unless you need me. I'll see you at 6 for dinner."

"Yes, enjoy your day home. See you then." Rachel said. She figured she better go face the man on her couch, but not before she washed off last night's grime. She took a long shower, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. Rachel was glad she had enough foresight to do so–Puck was sitting on her bedroom couch, flipping through the channels.

"What are you doing in here?" Rachel shrieked.

"Good morning to you too, Berry. And chill out, you didn't even thank me for making breakfast." Puck said, waving his hand to a tray sitting on the coffee table.

He made breakfast? Wait–no way.

"Did we..." Rachel couldn't even bring herself to finish her statement.

"I didn't even have the chance to make any moves. You passed out in the car right after posing for the paps. Classy pout face you got when you're drunk."

"Oh, thank God."

"Hey! I'm offended! You wouldn't want to take a ride on this?"

"You're so crude. Thanks for breakfast. Can I get dressed?"

"Sure, I'll cover my eyes." Puck said, covering his eyes but with fingers spread wide open. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Get out."

"Alright, alright. Taking a shower. You wouldn't happen to have any former lover's clean sweatpants or anything?" Puck said, walking towards Rachel's bathroom.

"I don't. And there are guest bathrooms and bedrooms."

"We go way back. I'll use yours." Puck said and shut the bathroom door behind him. Rachel waited until she heard him in the shower before she rushed to get dressed.

"Extra toothbrushes. Score!" Puck said to himself after he got out the shower. So he was going through her cabinets, great.

Instead of worrying about what he was doing, Rachel's stomach steered her towards the omelet that was waiting on her. Spinach and red peppers–Rachel was surprised it wasn't full of meats. It looked good and she took a bite. It tasted awesome! Rachel couldn't remember the last time she even had an omelet. Or the last time a man cooked specifically for her and not a restaurant full of other people.

"Good, isn't it?" Puck asked. Rachel jumped, forgetting he was there. She didn't know if she was just hungry of if the breakfast really tasted heavenly.

"Yes." She swallowed. But not to push any food down her throat. It was the only reaction she had to seeing Puck, clad only in his boxers.

"I didn't want to put these back on until I was leaving." Puck said, motioning to the clothes that he set atop her armoire. Rachel stuffed another forkful in her mouth, nodding. She didn't trust herself to speak. And by the way he grinned at her, Puck knew the effect his body had on her.

/\/\/\/\/\

Rachel was cool. So cool now. She made jokes that were actually funny. She cursed at times. She dressed like a normal 24 year old. She was down to earth. High school Berry was definitely a being of the past.

"Why have you changed?" They had spent the whole day together, chilling and talking at her place. Now he was sitting in her bathroom, watching her put on her makeup for this fragrance dinner. He'd told her that it was a "stupid fucking idea" and was surprised that she agreed.

"People grow up. You certainly have. It's nice to see you at least a little bit more mature. Have you..." Her somber look and inability to speak clued him in to what was coming next. _Beth_.

"She's going to be gorgeous. Shelby sent me pictures about 8 months ago. But she's too old now for me to visit. Besides, the whole being famous thing ruins it. I have a college fund put aside for her when she turns 18. Maybe she'll want to know who her father was, one day. That's all I can hope for."

"I'd like to contribute."

"To Beth's college fund?" Puck asked her. Rachel was applying some lip pencil thing, so she "mmhmmed."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I'd like to do it. And I'd also like to keep in touch with you, Noah. It has been refreshing to be myself around you. Just to be around someone you know and trust. Someone who doesn't want anything from you."

"Oh, I want something from you alright." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I want you to be featured on my next album. Once I write it, I want this badass guitar solo."

"All in a days work Berry. Call me when you need me. I mean that. We'll stay in touch. And if Isaac tries any dumb shit–"

"He's a sweet guy. You're the one that needs consulting. Haven't you learned quality over quantity?"

"I know how to date, Rach. But when it comes to just sex, who cares? You need to put out for Isaac. When's the last time you had sex?"

"None of your business."

"Please God tell me you've had sex since you and Finn ended it."

"I've been busy becoming famous. There are other ways to pleasure myself than with sex. Singing is the main thing. Every high note I hit is almost the same as an orgasm."

"Bull. Shit." Puck said, following Rachel out the bathroom. Jen was waiting on her in the living room.

"Jen, you're a terrible assistant." Puck said. Jen's eyes widened.

"She prefers publicist." Rachel said. "And you leave her out of this."

Rachel stepped into her heels, making her 5 inches taller. Puck had to take a second look at how sexy Rachel really was. He refocused his attention on Jen.

"How have you not forced her to have sex with someone in the past 3 years?" Puck asked.

"She has some supernatural willpower. If you're so concerned, why didn't you screw her?" Jen asked. Rachel choked on the water she was drinking and glared at Jen.

"I should have. But I think I might like having Rachel Berry as one of my friends more than a fuck buddy. She's pretty useful for connects." Puck said, winking at Rachel.

"That she is. Now come on BFFs. The car will drop us off to the restaurant and then take Puck to the back entrance of his hotel. No one will be the wiser." Jen commanded.

"Scared to have them think we're an item?" Puck asked Rachel on the way out the door.

"I don't want to be seen as another name on your growing list of girls." Rachel said. Puck wrapped one arm around her neck obnoxiously.

"If that ever happened, you'd be the only name." Puck joked.

"And these women fall for you with lines like that? Unbelievable."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2 of the Sunday 2-fer! Enjoy!**

* * *

She so wasn't the type to kiss and tell, but this was pretty monumental. She had to tell someone else she trusted, besides Jen. And who would appreciate this life tidbit more than Puck?

"Are you ok? I'm in rehearsal. Trent is giving me the death stare." Puck answered.

"Crap! I'm sorry. Give me a call later after the show. Richmond or Roanoke, Virginia?"

"Richmond, tour stalker." Yes, she had added the rest of the 3-months of tour dates to her personal calendar. You couldn't quite extract all the crazy from Rachel Berry.

"But you're on the line now. Can you spit it out in 30 seconds? I've left the room." Puck continued.

"Trent's going to be so mad."

"20 seconds."

"Even less than that. Isaac got to play in the 'berry patch.'" Rachel gushed. Puck cheered on the other end of the phone. Rachel wondered if he was impressed that she used his euphemism for her vagina.

Yes, somehow that conversation happened within the past 3 weeks.

"The drought ends! This makes me more proud of you than any of your other real success. Hopefully it met your incredibly low standards?"

"He was romantic about it, so I was blissed out. Definitely the best ever."

"Yes, because the only two people you've screwed were still practically teenagers. Besides, you haven't had the best until you've been with me. Gotta run. I'll FaceTime you." Puck said and hung up.

"You wish." Rachel said. She didn't know if that was a comment to him or to herself.

/\/\/\/\

"Look, I know you like her but respect the rehearsal environment." Trent told Puck later that day. Trent had an autograph signing event before the show that night, and he dragged Puck along as punishment.

"Don't like her like that." Puck mumbled. The guys had been ragging on him ever since the morning he'd arrive back from Rachel's place. Breakfast without any kind of action–definitely unheard of from Noah Puckerman.

"Well she likes you. I call my parents after every single show and they still don't know every city I'm in." Trent said.

"Ugh. That's just how she is. Can we please drop this ridiculous fucking conversation before this shit starts?" Puck asked. He was annoyed already and even more so by the smug smirk on Trent's face.

Of all the fan-related events, autograph signings had to be the worst. Don't get Puck wrong, the fans were awesome. But writing his name 60 gazillion times sucked. He was never the best at spelling, so he usually screwed up someone's name on those personalized requests. Then the incessant noise and camera flashes–Puck was just all around moody once it was over. And then they had to do a quick interview with the local country radio station.

"How is it on stage with Trent, Puck? Are you really having as much fun as you look?"

"Absolutely. Every single show is a party. I hope you'll be there tonight." Puck winked at the DJ giving the interview. He had a running trend of trying to flirt with every female interviewer. However, this one wasn't falling for it.

"Of course I'll be there! Now Puck, the rumors are running rampant. What's going on with you and pop sensation Rachel Berry?" The DJ asked. Puck knew Rachel would hate the term "pop sensation."

"Oh this is still a thing in the celebrity gossip world? That was weeks ago. Didn't Angelina Jolie have another kid or something?" Puck asked.

"Sounds like Puckerman is evading the question." God, this DJ was becoming more unattractive with each question and comment. However, Puck just leaned back in his chair with ease. There had been weeks of media training for him at the beginning. Once he figured out that it was all just a game of giving a good interview, Puck knew how to play it.

"No evasion. Rachel is just a friend. You read the gossip, obviously she can do a lot better than me. I've ruined my fair share of pop star lives." Puck said. But somehow that came out in a way he didn't expect. It sounded like he was pining for her, but she was too good for him. And then, bringing up his brief relationship with MiMi from years ago. He was not playing the interview like he usually did.

"So, no rekindling of that high school relationship? Ever?" The DJ asked.

"You really did your homework." Puck said.

"And Trent. We've all seen you out with Kara Adams. What's the story there?" This DJ was all about the relationship in this interview. As Trent gave his BS answer, Puck snuck off to where Archie was calling him.

"Figured I'd save you." Archie said.

"Thanks. Ready for this Rachel thing to blow over. Are there really no other celebrity friendships between a guy and a girl?"

"There's nothing new under the sun, kid. Personally, don't think a man and a woman are made to be friends. Hands will eventually go south. Predicting your hands, in this case." Archie said. If there was no hope, then Puck might as well dive in.

/\/\/\/\/\

Isaac whisked Rachel away on a weekend getaway to LA. They hung out and had a lot of great sex, but something still held Rachel back. On her flight back to the east coast, Puck sent her an iMessage. Thank God for in-flight wifi.

"Ma called me. Isaac did not buy you a ring, right?"

"Tell Rebecca to stop reading the worst gossip. Just spent the weekend with him. No ring. Just lots of sex ;)"

"Woman after my own heart. Let's date after the tour."

"Rolling my eyes like wheels right now. I couldn't handle your country rockstar lifestyle. Besides, I think I may give Isaac a serious chance." Rachel wrote back, her heart stuck in her throat. Puck had been saying things like that a lot over the past month. Who knew if he was serious? Why did she even care anyway?

"Before you guys get all exclusive and serious, you need a taste of this babe." Rachel decided she should change the subject before things got out of hand.

"10 more stops on the tour. You must be excited for the end." In true Noah Puckerman fashion, he left the conversation hanging in the air.

Although the weekend with Isaac was nice, Rachel was relieved to be back in her own home. Even Jen gave her an evening of downtime before Rachel powered into the next week. Between Jen and her manager, Rachel had secured amazing opportunities in the past two weeks. She was the new face of CoverGirl, was October's _Cosmopolitan_ cover, and had an important meeting just about every day that week. Puck had called her, but she was walking into one of said meetings and couldn't really talk to him. Based on his tour schedule, he was in Houston, Texas. She'd call him back later, but in her five-minutes of downtime, she looked online for a review of Trent's show the night before.

The first results on Google News all talked about Puck's wild night out—including the two chicks he took back to his hotel. She had no reason to feel annoyed or upset, but she did. She powered down her phone and put on her game face for her meeting.

/\/\/\/\/\

Puck felt miserable. In all of his 24 years, he'd never had the flu. Now the last night of the tour, the show in Nashville, he was puking all day and running a high fever. It wouldn't have been the end of the world if he couldn't perform, they had a backup just in case. But Puck didn't want to miss the last show. Nashville was home. The crowd would be awesome. Trent always pulled out the big guns for the home show.

"You've got a fever. Do not come to rehearsal." Trent commanded over the phone. Puck was curled up in bed, freezing cold. Archie had already sent a doctor over to check on him, confirming that he had the flu and leaving instructions for medicine. The doctor highly recommended that Puck not perform, but fuck that. He'd sleep this crap off and make it to the Bridgestone Arena in time.

Well, he made it there in time and in one piece, but he didn't remember the drive over. Eli and Archie begged him to not perform.

"Can't let T down. I'm fine, see." Puck said, strapping on his guitar and playing a few notes. His playing sounded normal. His head was throbbing and he could barely see anything in front of him, but he could move and play. That's all that was needed.

"You won't let me down, Puck. The flu is serious man. You should rest up." Trent pleaded.

"Look, back off. I'm going out here and playing tonight. It's the last show." Puck said. Trent shrugged, knowing there was no changing his mind. Too bad, because Puck passed out on stage right after the first song.

He woke up in a hospital bed with the sun shining through the window. Puck groaned as he remembered faceplanting the stage. Did he land on his guitar?

"You're awake." Archie said. "Heed our warnings next time."

"The show went on, right?" Puck asked.

"Of course the show went on. One dead band mate didn't stop the show." Trent said, walking into the room. "I've been on phone interviews all morning telling everyone that you're not a drug addict, just an idiot who decides to perform with a 105 degree fever."

"That high?" Puck groaned.

"Also spoke to your mom, who was livid that you didn't listen to me and performed anyway. Rachel called." Trent went on.

"She did?" He hadn't really spoken to her in a few weeks. She was busy with stuff and didn't have a lot of time to talk.

_However, she hadn't been too busy to be out on dates with Isaac and kissing in public. _Puck thought in the back of his mind. _Whatever_.

"Yeah. Called to check in." Trent looked like he was leaving something out. "Doctors say you should be out this afternoon."

"Wait, why have I even been here this long?" Puck asked.

"Dehydration, monitoring, and autographs probably. They'll come asking for them once everyone figures out you're ok." Archie answered.

"And much needed rest. I'm definitely going to hibernate until the CMAs next week." Trent said. Puck kept his disbelief to himself. He'd forgotten about the CMAs, even after all the reminders Archie had given him for the past two months.

"Do I need to book the flight for your mother?" Archie asked him. Puck had always taken his mom as his date to the CMAs. She loved the glitz and the glamour.

"I think I'll ask Rachel this time."

"Ask me what?" Rachel asked, holding a bouquet of flowers as she walked into the room. Archie took it from her hands and set it with the rest of Puck's flowers that he was just noticing.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you busy doing stuff?" That came out way more bitter than he expected.

"Well I change my plans around when you decide to drop dead on stage. I've only got a day to teach you how to take care of yourself, even after that rude greeting. What are you going to ask me?"

"Sorry. Hey. Be my date to the CMAs." Puck said. Trent and Archie pretended to be talking about something, but he could tell they were eavesdropping. It honestly felt like he was proposing to her the way the room's atmosphere changed.

"You always take your mom." Rachel commented.

"Yeah and? This year I want you to come. Meaning that in all ways possible." Puck said. Rachel hit him. "You hit a man in a hospital bed!"

"You are disgusting. And you're giving me a week to prepare for this. Jen is going to kill you for the last minute rescheduling she'll have to do. Why didn't you ask me before I flew down here to check on you?"

"You act like I knew!"

"I told Trent to tell you." Rachel said. Both of them looked at Trent, who was wearing his most angelic expression. Rachel just shook her head at him and excused herself to make a few phone calls.

"Asshole." Puck said to Trent. He shrugged.

"You need to make your move before Mr. Movie Star has her completely." Trent suggested. Archie nodded in agreement. Archie had almost been like a father to him, so his opinion mattered to Puck.

"I don't think that friendships between men and women last, but I think they are the foundation of a strong relationship. You're still young, but don't think that quantity over quality will sustain you forever." Archie said. Rachel had said something along those same lines at the beginning of the tour. And now here at the end, Archie was saying the same thing.

The men were saying their goodbyes just as Rachel made her way back into the room. She pulled up the recliner, grabbed a blanket, and curled up.

"Jen wants to castrate you right about now. But she hopes you feel better. So does Isaac." Rachel said. A little bit of old-Rachel came out as she spouted off a continuous list of all she had to do to prepare. He was glad she came. The sound of her voice soothed Puck right back to sleep.

* * *

**Next up, CMAs and the hookup we've all been waiting for...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the break between updating. My muse was on spring break! Also... this totally isn't the hookup chapter. I lied. It's the next one :)**

* * *

"This is not your first award show. Get a grip." Jen snapped. It was Tuesday afternoon and Rachel and Jen were getting ready to fly out to Nashville. It was Tuesday afternoon and Rachel and Jen were getting ready to fly out to Nashville. The CMAs were on Wednesday, but Puck insisted she come at least a day early.

Rachel had been hounding Jen all day to make sure everything was in order for the trip. Her dress (and two backups) had been delivered to Puck's house, along with her shoes. Her glam team had been summoned and would be arriving in Nashville the next morning. Rachel knew Jen had everything under control, but she was still uneasy.

"Is it weird that I'm staying at his house? Don't you think I should just go to the hotel with you?"

"It's only for one night. Besides, it's too late to back out now."

"I told Isaac I was staying at the hotel too. I didn't want it to be awkward. Was it bad to lie?"

"It won't even matter after this." Jen said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"Can I be frank?" Jen asked, setting down her iPad and removing her glasses.

"Nothing's stopped you before." Rachel said confidently, but she was definitely nervous about what Jen had to say.

"Stop dancing around your feelings for Puck. The tour stalking, the Google news alert on him—"

"How did you find out about that!?" Rachel was mortified.

"I've known for weeks now. But I've been watching you internally crush on him for the past couple months. Do something about it."

"I am not crushing on him." Rachel said. Jen rolled her eyes, not believing one word.

"Ok fine. That's all this is Jen! A stupid crush. Nothing will come of it, so why entertain it?" Rachel yelled. Saying it out loud aggravated her. Seriously, she could go for any celebrity out there but she's stuck jonesing for the one from high school? Rachel took a few deep breaths to regroup.

"I am attracted to Noah Puckerman. Hell, who isn't? Do I enjoy his friendship–absolutely. Do I have some sort of silly crush on him–yes. But I am a smart, sensible woman. I will be the levelheaded one in this situation and this will blow over." Jen just went back to her emails on her iPad. Proving Rachel wrong was one of the rare treasures of her job.

/\/\/\/\

Instead of sending a driver, Puck drove to the airport himself to pick up Rachel and Jen. He'd been in the house the past week, resting and recuperating from his bout with the flu. Somehow, in the mix of that, he decided that Rachel should come a day early. He could show her around Nashville or some stupid crap like that.

He really only wanted to show her the inside of his bedroom. Maybe that's where the demand to stay at his place came from? Honestly, it just came spilling out of his mouth and he couldn't back down once he'd said it.

He wanted her and now feelings were starting to get mixed. Lucky for him, Rachel called him before he could think on the situation too deeply.

"Parked right out front." He answered.

"No paparazzi. This is amazing. Maybe I should move here." Rachel said. Puck spotted her and Jen walking out. He hopped out his truck to help them with their bags.

"Such a gentleman." Rachel said, giving him a greeting hug and kiss on the cheek.

"A little Nashville hospitality." Puck said. Rachel climbed in the front and Jen got into the back.

"Flight ok?" He asked them once he pulled away.

"Yes, and I got some writing done." Rachel said proudly. "I have an idea for the perfect song for us."

"We can run through that, but I'm starving. Where do you ladies want to eat?" Puck asked.

"Actually, I am headed to the Hilton downtown." Jen announced.

"So soon?" Puck asked. He knew Jen was sleeping there, but it was like 6 p.m. He didn't expect her to separate so soon. Not that he minded being alone with Rachel.

"Yes, lots of Rachel Berry homework to finish. Story of my life." Jen said.

"You wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel commented.

After dropping Jen off at the hotel, Puck suggested he and Rachel grab dinner at a restaurant while they were still downtown.

"It's amazing how we can grab a bite and hang out in public without tons of paps. Couldn't do this in New York."

**"If you give up New York, I'll give you Tennessee… the only place to be.**" Puck said.

"You are something, Noah Puckerman."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dinner was fun and laid back. Rachel could tell that a few of the patrons recognized them, but no one bothered them. It was an amazing experience. She loved her fans, but seriously sometimes she just wanted to eat in peace.

After dinner, Puck gave her a quick tour of Nashville and then they headed to his house. They were both quiet, listening to the low hum of the radio for the rest of the ride. Once they arrived, Puck grabbed Rachel's bags and led the way into his house.

"It's beautiful out here." Rachel said, admiring the landscape before going inside the house.

"It's a great house."

"Maybe excessive for just you though." Rachel commented.

"_Maybe_ one day I'll want kids with you. A guy can dream, right?" Puck said with a wink. Rachel rolled her eyes and admired his awards.

"You ever think about how crazy this is?" Rachel asked him.

"Every freaking day. And I wonder how I got so lucky. I was an epic failure of a teenager." Puck stood behind her, looking at all the plaques on the wall and awards on the shelves.

"You deserved it just as much as anyone. Talent always shines through." Rachel said. When she turned around, Puck was close enough to kiss her. He was going in–

"I'd like to freshen up after the flight. Where will I be staying?"

"Yeah, let me show you." Puck was relieved she didn't pick up on what he was about to do.

/\/\/\/\

Upstairs in her room, Rachel was having a minor panic attack. Was it just her active imagination or was Puck really about to kiss her? No way.

"I've had a glass of wine waiting for like an hour now." Puck said outside the door.

"Be down in a sec." Rachel called. She scolded herself in the mirror for being utterly ridiculous about this and went into the bathroom to freshen up. She took off her sweater, slid on a tank top, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Puck had also dressed down and taken off his pullover, revealing a McKinley high t-shirt underneath. Rachel laughed at the sight.

"Not digging the school spirit?"

"I am, even if I'm having unfortunate flashback to slushies." Rachel said. Puck tried to stifle his laughter.

"That was really an assholish thing to do. I apologize."

"No big deal. That all seems like light years ago." Rachel said, taking a taste of the wine he'd poured for her. "You drink wine?"

"It was the first wine I'd ever tasted and I liked it so much I bought 100 bottles of it." Puck said. Rachel stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, like you never made a stupid purchase after you became rich."

"I did go wild with shopping the first year. Then my accountant brought me back to reality." Rachel said. At least she could still wear the 50 pairs of shoes she bought.

"You know what would be awesome right now? Your cookies. I may just have all the ingredients for you to make some. What a coincidence." Puck said, making Rachel think it was not much of a coincidence at all.

"Was it your intention to get me here at your house to be your slave and bake you cookies?" Rachel asked.

"Not necessarily to bake." Puck smirked at her. "How's Isaac by the way?"

That came out of left field. How was Isaac? She was supposed to text him when she landed.

"He's great. He's up in Canada for his new movie. I actually need to give him a call in a few."

"He know you're staying here?" Puck asked.

"Not exactly." She admitted. Puck hummed to himself. He jumped off the counter and Rachel watched him press some sort of touch screen on his wall. Once her latest CD started playing, she realized it was an entertainment control panel.

"Did you just buy the CD to impress me?" Rachel asked him.

"Nope. I've had it since the day it came out." Puck said. The conversation stalled and Rachel focused her attention on navigating through his kitchen to gather all the ingredients needed to make cookies. Puck refilled her wine glass and set it on the counter next to her.

"By the way, your dresses are hanging up in the closet in your room. Please tell me the short red one is your top choice."

"Nope. The sheer metallic gray dress by Marchesa." Rachel said. Puck frowned. Apparently, he was not impressed.

"Trust me, it's much sexier on." Rachel said.

"Doubt it. Much sexier off." Puck replied. Rachel took a sip of her wine. Why were they doing this to each other?

/\/\/\/\

Rachel took the cookies out the oven and then excused herself to make a few phone calls. Puck sat at his kitchen bar, head in his hands. He was doing this wrong and weird. The innuendos were his thing, but they were hitting the wrong place at the wrong time. Rachel wasn't taking him seriously. Should she? He didn't even know what he wanted from her.

Sex? _Yes_. Continuous sex? _Sure_. Exclusive sex? _Why not._ More than sex? _Maybe_.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had decided though. He didn't want Rachel to go back to New York and just be his friend. There had to be something more. Because he'd been having these feelings, unlike with any other woman. They connected on too many levels for it to not be significant. Enough was enough.

After eating about 10 cookies to get pumped, Puck went upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door. No answer. He peeked inside and saw that Rachel was lying on the bed, sleeping. He grabbed a blanket out the closet and spread it over her. As soon as she felt the material touch her skin, she opened her eyes.

"Did I really just fall asleep? I must be exhausted and the wine definitely help that." Rachel said, sitting up and stretching. "Ok, I'm up now. Grand tour?"

"You sure? You can sleep if you need it. You'll be up day and night tomorrow."

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Rachel said.

Puck took her on a tour of his house, but there was nothing super extravagant to show. All the bedrooms were furnished, but untouched for the most part. Rachel laughed at his video game room, admired his indoor gym, and stood in awe of his music room.

"Are these your favorite musicians?" Rachel asked, looking at the various framed photos of different artists.

"For the most part. They're all just awesome performers. These photos keep me grounded when I start to get too cocky about things. Check out the first one." Puck said. Rachel walked up to the first picture and smiled.

"New Directions made the wall! How about that." Rachel said. She moved over to the piano in the center of the room and sat down, playing a few notes. Puck sat next to her, watching her fingers move gracefully across the keys. Instinct took over and he grabbed her hand. Rachel gasped and looked up at him, caught completely off guard.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. He answered with his lips touching hers. Puck fully expected her to push him away, but she kissed him back and then abruptly stopped.

"That was a mistake." Rachel said, jumping up from the piano. "I think I'm going to bed now."

"I haven't even finished the tour or shown you my bedroom." Puck said. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and walked out the room.

"Goodnight Puckerman."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! So, I didn't mention it in the other author's note, but the bolded lines of text are lyrics from Kings of Leon's "The Face." Didn't write those awesome lines, and take no credit for these characters I get to play with.**

**Enjoy & let me know what you think. This chapter was pretty hard for me. It still doesn't seem all the way right, to be honest.**

* * *

He didn't bring it up the next morning so Rachel didn't either. It's not like they had a spare moment to themselves anyway. Puck's chef came over to make breakfast. By the time that was done, Jen had arrived and was hellbent on going over a to-do list for when she and Rachel got back to New York on Thursday. Then her glam squad arrived: Sergio for hair, Stephanie for make-up, and Elaine for wardrobe. By 1, Puck's chef was serving lunch for everyone and then after that it was time for Rachel to start getting ready.

Rachel started the glamification process herself. She hopped in the shower to shave and wash her hair, and from there Sergio took over. Rachel loved the process of getting dressed for a big event. It took her mind off of the kiss for all of five minutes.

"I hope you guys don't mind if I play some music." Puck said over the house-wide intercom. By the time "Kiss On My List" by Hall & Oates finished, Rachel already knew there would be a trend. "This Kiss" by Faith Hill played next. "Kiss" by Prince. Then "Kiss Me" by Sixpence None the Richer.

"God, his taste in music sucks." Sergio commented.

"What is he doing?" Jen asked Rachel. Rachel was surprised Jen hadn't picked up on the kissing theme. Rachel was trying to ignore it, but when "Kiss From a Rose" played she'd had enough.

"Excuse me." Rachel said, getting up from the chair. Sergio literally growled at her for leaving the chair while he was at work on her hair. She stormed up to the third floor, where she assumed Puck's room was. They hadn't made it all the way up there the night before. She knocked on the double doors and Puck opened, laughing.

"Took you long enough." He said, pulling Rachel close to him.

"Cut it out." Rachel warned.

"Oh, come on. I've still got George Michael to play." Rachel broke free and poked him in the chest, which she noticed was rock hard and solid.

"Do not embarrass me on the red carpet." Rachel warned.

"Give me an incentive to behave." Puck said, invading her personal space again. It bugged her that she didn't mind it. It bugged her that she was about to kiss him, but he beat her to it.

"This is such a terrible idea." Rachel said, breaking their kiss and backing away. "Please stop the kissing songs."

"Fine. You better get out of here before I don't let you leave." Puck said. Rachel heeded his warning and went back downstairs. Jen eyed Rachel suspiciously when she walked back into the room.

"He's an idiot." Rachel said. The opening bars of "I Wanna Sex You Up" played through the speakers and the entire room gave her a knowing stare. Rachel was sure she would murder him that night.

/\/\/\/\/\

Puck couldn't help but tease Rachel while they were getting ready, but she blasted him out on the limo ride over to the Bridgestone Arena. He mostly ignored her yelling, having years of practice ignoring an angry Rachel Berry.

"Noah!"

"I'm sorry. I just said that."

"You aren't even paying attention. I asked you why you waited until I started getting serious with Isaac to start making moves on me."

"Well first, you and I know you're not getting serious with him. And second, I've been making moves on you since you came to the concert. I've just been able to act on them because you're in town."

"Ding, ding. We live in two different places. This is a stupid idea."

"**Ride out the wave**, Berry." The look Rachel gave him was scary. Instead of continuing to yell, she shut up and turned towards the window. He let her have her mini tantrum. A classic Rachel Berry freakout. Even if she was still pissed at him, she wouldn't make it obvious on the red carpet.

But three seconds out the car, Puck realized he was ill-prepared to witness Rachel on a red carpet. He could barely contain himself watching her pose for pictures and smile and sign autographs. This was like her element. It was definitely a turn on.

"Noah Puckerman, everyone. Nominated for Musician of the Year." The live red carpet reporter announced. Crap, Puck forgot her name ever year. Archie and Trent weren't around to remind him of these things.

"How you doing?" Puck said, with his signature interview swagger. Rachel had just finished up with autographs and appeared at his side.

"Rachel Berry! Wow, what a surprise CMT! I had no idea you were attending the CMAs this year."

"She's my date." Puck said quickly. The interviewer's eyes widened.

"A friendly date, Cindy. However, apparently we are engaged if what I read about us on the internet is true." Rachel said. Puck wondered how she knew Cindy's name. She was always so prepared.

"Well, knowing that Noah Puckerman is still a bachelor will make a lot of women happy. So let's talk your dress. This is gorgeous! Not sure if the ladies of country will like you upstaging them at their awards show." Cindy went on. Puck ignored all the dress talk and was relieved when Trent ran up to interrupt the interview.

"He looks so pretty, dressed up in his tux." Trent said, playfully slapping Puck's cheeks.

"Just for you, honey." Puck joked.

"What would you do without country music's biggest clowns?" Rachel asked Cindy.

"I certainly hope we never have to find out. Trent Stevens, Noah Puckerman, and Rachel Berry everyone. You guys have an awesome night at the CMAs. Good luck in your categories gentleman." Cindy said and ushered them on. They followed the direction of the outdoor ushers into the arena.

"Rachel, you look stunning. Glad to have you here with us." Trent said.

"I am excited to be a part of country music's biggest night and sitting by two nominees. I mean, one of you have got to win something." Rachel said.

"Betting on Puckerman. You can never be too sure with Taylor Swift also nominated in your category." Trent said.

"She's not a male vocalist, so I think you're good there." Puck said.

/\/\/\/\/\

"And the winner for Musician of the Year…" Rachel's stomach churned as if she was the one who was nominated. She glanced over at Puck and he wore the face of complete ease.

"Noah Puckerman!"

Everyone on their row jumped up and applauded. Trent hugged him and Rachel gave him a kiss on the cheek. While their faces touched, even for the briefest of moments, Puck had the moment to whisper in her ear.

"You being here means more than this award." He said, only loud enough so she could hear. It happened so quick and fast that she wondered if it really happened. Puck sauntered to the stage, accepting his award and stepping up to the mic.

"Thank you so much. I probably should have prepared something to say, huh? As always, I'd like to thank Archie Harvey for finding me in that hotel lobby. Trent Stevens for being the best friend and best country singer on this planet—no offense to the rest of you gold folks. My ma and my family for putting up with me and not giving up on me. And special thanks to my good friend Rachel Berry, who's here with me tonight. She recently reminded me that no matter how much of a screw up I was before, talent always shines through and I'm glad I've found my talent. Thanks again." Puck said and followed the usher off the stage. Rachel was shocked, but gave her most thoughtful pose while the cameras were in her face. As soon as they went away, Trent leaned over towards her.

"So, that was an impressive speech..." Trent said. Rachel nodded in agreement. Puck soon rejoined them, sitting in between Rachel and Trent.

"You liked that?" Puck asked her.

"Yes, who knew you were so good at accepting awards."

"Not the speech, Rach. What I said before." Puck whispered. _Oh, that._ "We can talk after."

What was there to talk about? She seriously doubted that talking would be on Puck's agenda anyway. Instead of pondering on all that, she focused on the show. Award shows were tricky. You always had to look attentive because the camera could show you at any moment, but you also didn't want to look obnoxiously into it too. So she played the perfect attendee—not too active and not too passive. However, she couldn't help but be super excited when Trent, Puck, and the band closed the show. By then, Trent had already won Best Male Vocalist and Entertainer of the year. She and the guys were riding off a super high once the entire event was over.

/\/\/\/\/\

Puck thought Rachel on the red carpet was something, but it was nothing compared to how Rachel lit up during the after parties. She was in a room full of strangers–famous, rich strangers– and she captured the spotlight. He was content at being just her arm candy, but since this was kind of his scene he had to interact and not just stare at all the see-through areas on her dress.

"I'm going to run to the restroom." Rachel said to him. Puck winked at her and resumed his conversation with Blake Shelton. Trent soon jumped in the conversation.

"You screwed her." Trent accused as soon as Blake excused himself.

"Barely two kisses." Puck said. Trent shook his head.

"So you're making your move tonight? Of course, win an award. Charm the dress right off. Sly dog." Trent gave his friend a congratulatory slap on the shoulder. They straightened up as they watched Rachel return.

"Jen is really being a mother hen, reminding me about our early flight. I bet she'll be camped out in my room when I'm dropped to the hotel." Rachel commented, slipping her cell phone back into her purse.

"Rachel's going to the hotel after the party circuit. Early flight." Puck explained to a confused-looking Trent.

"Oh, you're kidding." Trent honestly looked disappointed for Puck.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer. You two have downtime right when things are ramping up for me again." Rachel said.

"You're right. Puck will have lots of downtime so I'm sure he'll see you soon." Trent said before he wandered off. Rachel eyed Puck for an explanation. He just shrugged.

"Whatever that was, it was so not smooth." Rachel said.

"You about ready to head out?"

"To another party?" Rachel asked.

"Nah. I think I'm over this." Puck said.

"Yes, I'm exhausted. But this was a prep run for awards season. I imagine that I may be attending the film ones with–" Rachel stopped herself from finishing.

"Oh yeah, the hot shot. Let me take you to your hotel." Puck said.

He realized he was in over his head. Yes, Rachel was gorgeous and smart and talented. They'd had about two seconds of high school history, but now they were actually good friends. Wanting her was obvious, but actually thinking of being with her was ridiculous.

/\/\/\/\

Call her a little bit psychic, but Rachel could tell the mood shifted ever since she returned from the restroom. Puck was all into his phone once they got back into his limo, texting away.

"Whisking me off to the hotel so you can hook up with that girl that was eyeing you all night?" Rachel asked. Puck looked up, confused.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know. I thought she was going to claw at me for you." Rachel said. Puck grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

"The thought of you fighting over me is kind of a turn on. Too bad you're leaving." He replied. Rachel rolled her eyes, but she knew they had to address the issue. She could have vomited from the way her stomach was turning.

"Noah."

"Real name, you mean business. And I already know what you're going to say. You deserve a guy like Mr. A-List. It would never work between us, I'm realizing that." Puck said, then went back to his phone. She was glad he couldn't see the total rejection etched on her face.

"We are good at being friends." She forced out, even if she felt things were worth a shot.

They forced small talk, because the atmosphere was so awkward and strained. Rachel was relieved when they pulled up to the hotel. Puck told the driver that he'd be right back, and then he followed Rachel into the hotel.

"To be incredibly short, you walk so fast." Puck said, catching up to her. Rachel faked a light laugh and stepped into the elevator.

"You've got something to say." Puck acknowledged once the elevator doors closed.

"It doesn't matter." Rachel said.

"**I like your point of view, so don't you shy away**. Tell me what's on your mind." He sounded so earnest. _What the hell_, Rachel thought.

"I have developed feelings for you but I'd rather not lose out on our friendship." She blurted out. Puck let out a long sigh.

"This is a result of all the champagne." She added.

"Drunk words are sober thoughts, Rach." The way he was eying her made everything tremble.

"Then I should just shut up." Rachel said, stepping off of the elevator. He continued to follow.

"You don't shut up. You're Rachel Berry. And for once, I would love to hear you talk about your feelings."

Rachel was grateful they reached her room. Jen had given her the key earlier that day. She stopped to tell him bye when Puck snatched the key and opened the door, practically dragging her inside.

"You're not going to dismiss me after that. I want to talk to you." Puck said.

"Surprising that you keep saying that, but I'm the one doing all the talking." Rachel said. Puck pulled out his phone and had the nerve to make a phone call. Rachel scolded herself for thinking that she could take him seriously.

"Hey Steve, I'll call you when I'm ready." Puck said, then hung up. Steve was his driver. _Oh_.

"I want you. However you want me." Puck said simply, throwing up his hands as if he had given up. "I mean, I don't have much else to say besides that. I'd prefer to show you."

He looked apprehensive as he stepped towards her. Rachel's legs moved, without her permission, towards him.

"You do realize there's no going back at this point anyway, right?" He asked. She nodded as he snaked one hand around her waist and used the other hand to remove the pins holding her hairstyle together. Rachel couldn't help but inhale the strong scent of Puck: cologne and whatever else made him smell so manly.

"You're gorgeous." Puck said, hovering over her face.

"Congratulations on your award." Rachel blurted out.

"Did I win you?" He asked. Their faces were so close that their lips were touching.

"I don't understand this."

"Me either. But I know when I want something and you're all I've been thinking about this entire day." Puck said. Enough with the talk. Rachel kissed him with no hesitation. Puck backed them towards the bedroom.

In an instant, Puck's hand was on the zipper of her dress and he was pulling it down.

"How do you get out of this thing?" He asked.

"Carefully." Rachel said, stepping out of his reach. "Where's Jen when I need her?"

"I can help." Puck said, approaching her again. She was surprised that he was able to help her without being handsy.

"I'm going to be practically naked when this drops." Rachel said, holding the dress against her skin.

"Babe, I know all about reciprocation." Puck started disrobing, until he was stark naked in front of her. And God, was his body impressive. Following his lead, Rachel let her dress drop.

"Rachel Berry in her panties and heels. I could die happy now, but I know she's about to make her moves on me." Puck said. He motioned to his hardening manhood.

It was time to throw caution to the wind. The nervous feeling she felt earlier had transformed into pure lust. She strutted over to Puck so sensually that even he had to widen his eyes.

/\/\/\/\

After the hottest makeout session Puck had in a while, it was time to break out the top tier of his bedroom skills. He removed her panties with his teeth and used his tongue to bring her to the first of many orgasms to come. He'd removed contact for one second and Rachel had switched places, grabbing his length. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eye.

Rachel did incredible things with her mouth. Things that were scientifically impossible and possibly illegal in certain states. But he couldn't let her oral skills distract him from the ultimate goal: being completely inside Rachel.

She was so perfect. The way their bodies joined was nothing but perfect–Puck could think of no other word for it. She met him for each stroke. The rhythm of their bodies was something he'd never felt before. And he swore it was love when it was all over.

"Fuck." Was all he could get out. Instinct made him go immediately to the bathroom to flush his condom. Rachel eyed him when he walked back into the bedroom.

"So none of your groupies can trap you with a baby?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah. Sorry, I just realized how that must have looked to you."

"No apology's necessary. Just happy to know that you keep yourself protected. At least, now I'm praying that you do because of what we just did."

"That's one thing I don't slack off on. I'm clean babe. Not that I doubted, but I made them give me a full lookover when I was cooped in the hospital." Puck said. He got under the covers next to her and pulled her close.

"Post-coital cuddle?" Rachel asked.

"I don't cuddle. I'm just holding you before the inevitable freak out." He said. "You should get some rest before your flight. Should I go?"

"Stay." He was relieved to hear that, and very soon both of them were sleeping soundly. That was, until 6 a.m., when Jen came in for a wakeup call.

"Rach, you aren't answering your cell. Ah, that's cause it's out here. Get up, sleeping beauty." Jen said, in the sitting area of the hotel room. Puck only had a second to nudge Rachel before Jen opened the bedroom door.

"Oh!" Jen exclaimed, closing the door back.

"So early." Rachel groaned.

"It's after 6. You gotta get up now, I think." Puck said, kissing her softly.

"I'm really going to miss you." Rachel said.

"You act like this is the last time we'll see each other." And then his stomach dropped. "It isn't, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Ok, Rachel and Puck. I really hate to be the one to do this, but Rachel you have got to get up. We can't miss this flight."

"Understood. Be ready in 20." Rachel called. She got out of bed and Puck couldn't help but gawk at her body. He couldn't believe that he'd had sex with her, just a few hours earlier.

"Stop that." Rachel scolded, rushing into the bathroom before he could lure her back in bed. She emerged travel-ready within 15 minutes. Puck had redressed within that time and made arrangements for Steve to come get them.

"Jen still here?" Rachel asked, opening the door to the sitting area.

"Indeed."

"My driver can drop you guys to the airport. He should be downstairs now." Puck announced. He felt like he'd handled something, until Jen shut it down.

"And we'll pick you up from the back? You're in last night's clothes and you're dating a movie star. Let's fend off this scandal until I can get back to my homebase." Jen said, looking at Puck then Rachel.

"You must love to give it straight." Puck said. He realized that she and Rachel were perfect for each other. He was glad Rachel had someone to give her a reality check from time to time.

"No chaser." Jen said, grabbing Rachel's bag. They followed Jen's lead–the two ladies went down to the lobby. While Jen checked out, Rachel went to the car and instructed Steve to pull to the side entrance.

"You okay?" Puck asked when he slid in the limo.

"What's gonna happen when I get back?" Puck could tell that this was the freak out moment he'd been anticipating.

"From what I heard, you've got some meetings this afternoon. You'll probably run around all day, have dinner out, and when you finally make it home maybe you'll call me and we'll videochat. Maybe a little cybersex."

"It's that easy to you?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, no way. A _mister_-ess' life is never easy." Puck said. He hoped that lightened her mood, but she only looked more upset.

"Isaac. What am I going to do?" Rachel asked.

Dump him. Move to Nashville. Stay with me.

"I can't force you to make a decision there. I know you like him too." Puck said. He didn't know were the burst of maturity came from, but luckily Jen got in the car.

That conversation was over as soon as Jen gave Rachel an update of their day. Puck was exhausted just listening to Rachel and Jen's back and forth. Rachel's tenacity was annoying in high school, but it was truly something to witness as an adult.

"We didn't get to go over the song." Rachel suddenly remembered.

"I bet." Jen mumbled. Puck winked at Jen and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Remember that free time Trent mentioned? I'll be settling in with my XBOX for about a month. Whenever you are ready for my talents, you call me." Puck said.

"Your guitar talent, in particular." Rachel said.

"Yes, that one too." Puck said.


End file.
